Hatsu chuu
by kmil-chan
Summary: ¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?Terrorist-Si no fui tu primer beso, me basta con ser el último. Egoist-Sera cierto que… ¿el primer amor jamás se olvida?. Romantica-¿Quien fue tu primer beso?
1. Chapter 1

.

Hatsu chuu

Pairing: MiyagixShinobu

Miyagi escucha a unas chicas discutir sobre los primeros besos pero…¿Quién fue el de Shinobu?

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku

~Terrorist~

.

Hay algo que ha estado molestando al profesor de Literatura Miyagi Yoh desde un par de días. Honestamente no pensó que esto pudiera afectarlo ya que es algo infantil, inmaduro e inevitable. Pero no podía evitar querer saber… ¿Quién había sido el primer beso de Shinobu? Él no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, menos porque había estado casado con su hermana, pero aun así era un secreto que quería saber. Perdón, a estas alturas necesitaba saberlo. Había pasado demasiadas horas con el enigma y ahora necesitaba la respuesta para tranquilizarlo. Todo había comenzado con aquella plática que escucho de sus alumnas.

"¿Tu primer beso? ¡¿En serio?!"-la chica gritaba sonriente.-"En hora buena amiga."

"Shh no lo digas tan alto."-frente a ella la otra chica intentaba bajar la intensidad de su amiga. Estaban en la cafetería así que había muchos alumnos y maestros, cualquiera podía oírlas.

Miyagi fue uno de los curiosos que prestó más atención a la plática. Su compañero de trabajo se había ido a comer con su pareja y a él no le apetecía comer encerrado, pero tampoco tenía tiempo de salir de las instalaciones. Para esto la cafetería de la escuela resultó ser una opción muy viable. Y sin saber cómo, se entretuvo escuchando la plática de las chicas.

"Pero, ¿de verdad nunca habías besado a nadie?"

"No es que no tuviera la oportunidad."-dijo la chica sonrojada.-"Pero quería que fuera algo especial, algo que recordaría siempre."

"Que romanticona eres. Yo di mi primer beso cuando tenía 15 años."-dijo recordando.-"Sentí mariposas en el estómago y recuerdo que fue maravilloso."

"Estoy segura que jamás olvidare mi beso con Jun-kun."-dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

"Aah… ¿me preguntó si Tajima-kun me recuerda?"

Y así había terminado la conversación, con ambas chicas soñando despiertas. Al principio sonrió complacido de ver que a pesar de todo, los jóvenes también son románticos. Después divago recordando su primer beso y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era una memoria muy vaga. Para él no había sido tan especial su primer beso como para aquel par y suponía que era así con todos los hombres. Pero después de razonarlo se dio cuenta de que su pareja siempre lo sorprendía. Desde que regreso a su oficina e incluso un par de veces durante clases, la duda le carcomía por dentro. Llegó a casa esperando encontrar al chico pero este aun no regresaba.

"Por Dios…"

Se sentó en el sillón sin cuidado alguno. Odiaba sentirse así; inquieto, molesto, dudoso. Sentía que esos sentimientos no lo llevarían a nada bueno pero no podía evitarlo. Para distraer a su mente tomo su portafolio y decidió ponerse a trabajar.

-.-

Un par de horas después seguía igual de frustrado. No había logrado distraerse y tampoco había convencido a su mente de abandonar el tema. En eso la puerta del departamento se abrió y escucho al chico entrar al departamento.

"Estoy en casa."-dijo quitándose su mochila y llevándola a su cuarto.

"Nee Shinobu-chin te tengo una preguntita."-se apoyo en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.-"¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

"… ¡¿Haaa?!"-el chico se sonrojo volteándolo a ver, confuso y molesto.-"¿De dónde viene esa pregunta?"

"Nada solo…simple curiosidad."-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hun…"-el sonrojo siguió hacia sus orejas.-"No lo sé, fue en secundaría creo, no lo recuerdo."

" _Está mintiendo_ "-pensó Miyagi al verlo evadir su mirada. Él sabía muy bien cuando se ponía nervioso y ahora era demasiado obvio cuan nervioso estaba.-"¿Estás seguro?"

"Te digo que no recuerdo. Pero qué me dices de ti ¿eh?"-volteo la pregunta afrontándolo.-"¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"-preguntó molesto.

El maestro se quedó callado pensando y cuando abrió la boca sintió las manos del chico sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

"Mejor no me digas, no quiero saberlo."-dijo, de nuevo sonrojado.-"Me conformo con pensar que ahora…s-solo me besaras a mí."-dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras avergonzado.

¿A quién demonios le importaba quien fue el primero? El chico solamente confiaba en que seguirían juntos y era lo único que importaba.

"Te diré la última persona a la que besare en mi vida"-lo jalo hacia él y lo beso.-"Takatsuki Shinobu."

El sonrojo apareció de nuevo y sus labios se juntaron otra vez. El mayor introdujo su lengua en su boca buscando la suya haciendo que le temblaran las piernas. Se agarró con fuerza de la ropa del maestro en cuanto sintió la palma de su mano pasear por su espalda. La caricia era suave y cada vez subía más hacia su cuello erizándole la piel. Sentía que sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento pero el mayor puso una de sus piernas entre las suyas apoyándolo.

"Mi-Miyagi."-gimió el menor al sentir su iniciada erección rozarse contra él.

Miyagi sonrió complacido. Amaba ser él quien producía esas sensaciones en el chico, ya que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Y ahora más con la intención del chico de quedarse a su lado al igual que él.

"Quiero tocarte Shinobu."-dijo contra sus labios, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo.

"… Ya me estas tocando."-respondió el menor relajándose a su agarre aceptándolo con su cuerpo.

Jalándolo llegaron a la cama Miyagi se sentó en la orilla y acerco el cuerpo del otro frente a él. Quito su camisa exponiendo la piel y sin evitarlo comenzó a devorarla. Shinobu sentía cargas eléctricas recorrer su espalda y sus brazos mientras las manos y la boca de su amante dejaban rastro en su cuerpo.

La erección del chico se hiso notoria y el maestro decidió complacerlo al masajearlo un poco. Shinobu empezó a inclinarse hacia él al sentir tanto placer. Se besaron y esta vez ambos se recostaron en la cama. El mayor aun atacando el cuerpo del chico quien no ponía resistencia alguna. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y Miyagi decidió que era suficiente espera para ambos. Comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico y este se acomodó con un par de almohadas para permitirle la entrada. Mientras el maestro se deshacía de su ropa con una mano, de manera torpe y rápida, con la otra preparaba la entrada del chico. Una vez ambos desnudos unieron sus labios junto con sus cuerpos.

La primera embestida les arranco un gemido a ambos. Shinobu agarro sus brazos con fuerza mientras él tomaba su cadera en sus manos. Se encontraron muy cerca y el maestro lo beso al mismo tiempo que seguía entrando en él.

"Hun… ¡Ah! Miyagi."

Las embestidas continuaron. Una de las manos del mayor comenzó a masajear su miembro al mismo ritmo. Shinobu sentía el placer crecer profundamente dentro de él. Quiso avisarle pero de su boca solamente salían gemidos roncos.

"Ya… ¡Haaa!"-gimió Shinobu.

"Hun… ¡Hn!"

Miyagi también estuvo a punto de hablar pero su boca se negaba a soltar palabra alguna. Simples vocales en forma de gemido brotaban de su voz. Los movimientos dejaron de ser rítmicos para volverse rápidos y al final llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Sintiendo las corrientes por toda su piel se acercaron a besarse de nuevo. Una vez recobrado el aliento el maestro se recostó a su lado y el chico se acomodó entre sus brazos. Cuando recobro la capacidad de pensar Shinobu finalmente reflexiono.

"¿Por qué quisiste saber quién fue mi primer beso?"-le preguntó curioso.

"Unas chicas estaban hablando de eso diciendo que era algo que siempre recordaríamos."-se encogió de hombros.-"Me dio mucha curiosidad saber el tuyo."

Shinobu volvió a sonrojarse.-"Si…si tanto te interesa te lo diré."-se acercó al oído del maestro para hablarle en voz baja.-"Miyagi Yoh."

El maestro parpadeo, proceso y sonrió abrazando con fuerza al chico. De verdad todo se lo debe al destino.

.

.

.

Aquí comienza la mini serie de Primeros besos. Nuestros protagonistas serán las parejas de esta maravillosa serie la cual amo y adoro con locura. La segunda temporada me dejo con ganas de más pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con verlos en anime de nuevo. Aunque… ¡Quiero más Egoist y Terrorist! D:

En esta ocasión empecé con Terrorist, creo que me quede con ganas de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos Jajaja. Amo la forma de ser de Miyagi y Shinobu es tan tsundere 3 son tan lindos!

Y como ya les debía a varias estos capítulos tendrán lemon, así es ¡todos y cada uno de ellos! Así que espero les guste y nos vemos en el próximo.


	2. Chapter 2

~Egoist~

Pairing: NowakixHiroki

Sera cierto que… ¿el primer amor jamás se olvida?

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku

~Egoist~

.

Nowaki disfrutaba de su última hora en el hospital en la sala de descansos. Había sido un día tranquilo, solamente de visitas de rutina y ahora podía descansar antes de ir a casa. Camino para servirse un poco de agua y vio una revista en la mesa. Volteo a su alrededor pero la sala estaba vacía así que se acercó para leer la portada. Uno de los títulos llamó su atención y se sentó tomando la revista en sus manos para leerla. Abrió la página en el tema "Primer beso, primer amor". Se puso a leer el artículo y al final se quedó pensando. En si el texto decía que el beso dado por el primer amor era el más importante de todos. Porque el primer amor jamás se olvida y el compartir ese gesto tan grande de cariño entre ambos queda grabado en la mente y en el corazón. Además de que siempre hay comparación de todos los besos recibidos con ese, aunque sea de manera inconsciente.

Él se quedó pensando. Su infancia había sido como la de cualquier otro niño hasta que se dio cuenta que él también era huérfano. Siempre busco la manera de ayudar en la casa, de llevar algo de dinero y no causar problemas. No recordaba su primer beso pero estaba seguro que fue durante primaria con alguna de sus pequeñas hermanas adoptivas. De niño siempre se comportó bien con ellas como un hermano mayor pero al no compartir lazos sanguíneos ellas comenzaban a tener otro tipo de amor hacia él y no dudaban en hacérselo saber. Por eso en cuanto pudo decidió ir a vivir solo y apoyar de otra manera.

Su alarma sonó indicándole que era su hora de salida. Se levantó de la mesa, dejo la revista ahí y dejando su bata en su locker salió de la habitación. Se despidió de las enfermeras y salió del hospital. Camino hacia la estación y alcanzo perfecto al tren que estaba por partir. Se sentó, saco su libro de su mochila y lo abrió. Pero le fue imposible concentrarse en la lectura. Él no recordaba a su primer beso, pero Hiroki sí. No solo lo recordaba sino que aún mantenía el contacto con él. Su relación jamás fue romántica eso lo sabía pero aun así no le agradaba verlos juntos. Suspiro y alzo la cabeza para ver en qué parada estaba dándose cuenta que se había pasado la suya.

"Genial."-pensó alistándose para bajarse. Ahora tendría que bajar del tren y volver a subir para regresar una estación.

Cuando volvió a subir al tren no pudo sentarse ya que iba más lleno así que tuvo que concentrarse en sostenerse y no caerse. Finalmente llegó a la estación y se bajó del tren caminando a su departamento. Caminaba tranquilo hasta que el pensamiento lo asalto de nuevo.

"Primer amor…"-suspiro acomodando su mochila. Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes…si él hubiera sido su vecino ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas? ¿Hiroki se habría enamorado de él? Llegó al departamento y abrió la puerta.-"Estoy en casa."

La falta de respuesta le indico que su novio aun no llegaba. No tardaría en llegar ya que solía salir a esta hora, probablemente se desvió en alguna librería, o se entretuvo en el trabajo o el profesor Miyagi lo obligó a algo. Cualquier cosa mientras no estuviera con Usami. Saco su teléfono esperando encontrar algún mensaje o llamada pero no encontró nada. Volvió a guardar el aparato, si estaba trabajando no debía molestarlo. Se levantó decidido a tomar un baño, eso despejaría su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroki entro al departamento viendo los zapatos del médico en la entrada. Automáticamente sonrió y se sonrojo al notarlo. Se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta lentamente, quería calmarse antes de verlo.

"Hiro-san, bienvenido."

"Aah Nowaki."-fingió sorpresa en su voz.-"Estoy en casa."-volteo a verlo. Tenía el cabello mojado, traía unos pants flojos y una toalla colgaba en sus hombros, no traía camisa.-" _Vaya recibimiento."_ -pensó sonrojándose de nuevo.

El maestro se quitó sus zapatos y su saco, antes de que reaccionará su maletín junto con estas cosas cayeron al piso. Nowaki lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó hacia la pared besándolo. Hiroki se sorprendió pero el menor mordisqueo su lengua haciendo que se enfocara en el beso. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban jadeando y sus cuerpos se habían juntado por inercia.

"¿Q-q-qué pasa?"-preguntó el maestro intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Te amo Hiro-san."-dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

"Espera Nowaki, ¿Qué paso?"-el médico no le hiso caso sino que jalo su corbata para deshacer el nudo, en cuanto la camisa estuvo a su alcance la desabotono para atacar su cuello.-"¡Amh!"-gimió por la sorpresa.-"¡Nowaki!"

"Sé que no soy tu primer amor pero si espero ser el último."-dijo contra sus labios para besarlo de nuevo.

La sorpresa ataco la mente de Hiroki mientras su novio atacaba su cuerpo. Al sentir la pared fría contra su espalda descubierta automáticamente se inclinó hacia Nowaki cuyas manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo. No podía reaccionar porque su mente se debatía entre disfrutar el placer y calmar al menor. No supo ni siquiera en que momento estaba en el suelo con la camisa desabotonada y sin pantalones.

Finalmente se decidió a actuar y respondió las caricias del médico. Este al notarlo empezó a relajarse y sus manos dejaron de ser demandantes. Llegaron al punto en que Nowaki se había desahogado marcando el cuello del mayor y enrojeciendo sus labios de tantas veces que se besaron. Hiroki sabía que ahora sí lo escucharía.

"¿Ahora si me dices que pasa?"-preguntó el maestro viendo al otro a los ojos.

Nowaki se ocultó en el pecho del mayor escuchando sus latidos estabilizarse. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarlos. Sabía que su preocupación era una estupidez sin sentido y le avergonzaba sentirlo. No quería preocupar a Hiroki con esas inseguridades y más cuando él se esforzaba por hacerle ver que no tenían razón de ser.

Se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar. Si, Usami-san había sido el primer amor de Hiroki. Si, probablemente en algún punto se habrían besado o tenido algo que ver. Si, el primer amor era único y jamás se iba a olvidar.

"¿Nowaki?"-temeroso empezó a acariciar su cabello, no quería forzarlo a hablar si no estaba dispuesto pero tanto silencio comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Pero también era cierto que ahora estaban juntos. Y si, Hiroki lo amaba. A él, a Kusama Nowaki y no a alguien más. Y lo más importante es que él jamás lo olvidaría porque era y siempre será su primer amor.

"Estaba pensando en que…no importa lo que paso antes."-dice levantando finalmente la cara para darle a su amante una tierna mirada.-"Lo único que importa es que ahora estas aquí conmigo y hare lo imposible para que siempre sea así."

Hiroki empezó a sonrojarse poco a poco pero efectivamente, su cara se volvió completamente roja. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero después volvió a cerrarla para abrirla de nuevo y repetirlo un par de veces. No sabía que decir así que solamente asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Nowaki sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo pero el maestro puso sus manos en señal de rechazo.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Siempre has sido el más cursi de los dos, no sé cómo no te avergüenzas."-respondió sin el tono molesto que intentó dar pero delatándose con el rubor de sus mejillas.

El médico quiso acercarse pero las manos lo volvieron a detener.

"Aquí no."-lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo.

Llegaron a la habitación y ahí el mayor lo empujó a la cama. Subió él también desanudando su corbata.

"También te he...dado muchos de mis primeros besos a ti Nowaki."

"¿Eh?"-Preguntó el otro medio hipnotizado con la escena.

"Un beso de buenos días, un beso de buenas noches, de bienvenida, incluso antes de comer."-respondió volviendo a ruborizarse.-"Tú también has sido mi primer beso en muchas ocasiones."

Sintió un maravilloso escalofrío recorrer su espalda y como aquella frase le había robado parte de su corazón. Estuvo a punto de reclamar los labios de su amante de nuevo cuando lo vio acomodarse sobre él empezando a quitarse su camiseta. Una vez desnudo, comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Nowaki alzo su cadera permitiéndole jalar sus pantalones hacia abajo.

Esto no era algo que el maestro hacia usualmente y Nowaki jamás se atrevía a pedírselo. Sin embargo cada gesto que el mayor hiciera para él lo aceptaba gustoso. Y más cuando era algo que iba a disfrutar enormemente.

Paso sus manos sobre sus piernas dirigiéndose a la entre pierna del médico, anticipándolo al contacto. Volteo a verlo y finalmente sus manos lo tocaron. Su cuerpo tembló de nuevo mientras las manos agiles del maestro comenzaron a masajearlo. Llevo su mano hacia su cabeza y acaricio su cabello aguantando los gemidos que querían salir de su boca.

"Ah…Hiro-san."

El maestro siguió moviendo las manos sacándole suspiros al médico hasta que finalmente se inclinó por completo sobre él reemplazando con su boca. Sintió el sobresalto del otro y sonrió.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar y el maestro estaba seguro de que pronto llegaría al clímax pero Nowaki lo detuvo tomando sus manos sorprendiéndolo y empujándolo, volteándolo a su lado. La pregunta se veía en su cara y el médico lo beso comenzando a masajearlo también.

"Quiero que lo hagamos juntos."-respondió a su pregunta muda.

Hiroki alargo su mano hacia el cajón sacando un bote con lubricante y se lo dio. Hace tiempo que se habían acostumbrado a ellos en la cama. Se sentían tan cómodos que no dudaban en dar y recibir más del otro y por esto las situaciones vergonzosas entre ellos habían desaparecido.

Puso un poco entre sus manos calentando el gel y se dirigió a prepararlo mientras su boca marcaba el cuello y pecho del mayor. Cuando estuvo listo, Nowaki se inclinó a besarlo mientras entraba en él acomodándose a su lado. Hiroki movía su cuerpo hacia el suyo queriendo unir todavía más sus cuerpos.

"Hum…ahm…"-el maestro agarro con fuerza las sabanas apretando con sus manos.

"Hiro-san… ¡!"-Nowaki apretaba sus labios tratando de controlar sus gemidos pero su cadera lo traicionaba con fuerza.

Mientras el médico se movía, el mayor intentaba acomodarse mejor pero no podía hacerlo. Nowaki se dio cuenta y tomándolo del tobillo alzo su pierna permitiéndole entrar más profundo y que el maestro estuviera un poco más cómodo.

"¡Nowaki!"-grito su nombre al sentirlo.-"¡Huum! Haa."-no pudo reclamar ya que de su boca solo salían gemidos.

Las embestidas siguieron con un ritmo estable, mientras Hiroki gemía Nowaki mordisqueaba su hombro y movía su mano en la pierna del otro llenándolo de sensaciones. Sentía que el maestro estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo así que hiso un último chupetón en el hombro y empezó a moverse más rápido. Finalmente llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Nowaki gimió contra la piel del mayor mientras este no tuvo pudor en controlar su voz.

Mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban el médico lleno de besos y mordiscos su hombro y Hiroki sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo. Hiroki sintió el sueño invadirlo pero las manos de Nowaki lo despertaron. La intención del menor fue clara y él se dejó guiar. Acomodo su cabeza sobre su brazo y lo atrajo hacía él para abrazarlo. El sonrojo lo tomo desprevenido y oculto su cara en el pecho del médico.

"Hiro-san…"-se dio cuenta de la posición del otro.-"¿Qué pasa?"

"…Sé que no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos pero…"-saco su cara de su escondite para encararlo.-"No es algo a lo que me acostumbre fácilmente."-Sentía su cuerpo, su calor contra él y el aroma del médico. Todo esto lo llenaba por completo haciéndolo consiente de la situación.

Nowaki lo apretó con fuerza contra él y lo beso.-"En esta ocasión será la primera vez que Hiro-san me seduce de esa manera."

Hiroki se sonrojo y antes de que pudiera decir algo las manos hábiles del médico volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo. El maestro suspiro, esto no sería la primera vez que se rendía a las caricias de su amante. Y estaba seguro de que tampoco sería la última.

.

.

.

Como me gusta esta pareja…y la anterior…y la que sigue. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me fascina Junjou Romantica :3

¿Ya vieron el nuevo OVA?... ¡de ahí saque la idea! Jajaja leí el capítulo del manga y empecé a recordar y de ahí salió la idea. El tema del primer amor es algo que suelo ver en muchos lugares y quise ver que pasaría con nuestras parejitas en esta situación. En fin.

Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Por cierto, me di cuenta de que en las notas anteriores me equivoque escribiendo segunda temporada en lugar de tercera jeje ¡upsi! el OVA me gusto pero solo me dejo sedienta de más :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

Hatsu chuu

Pairing: UsamixMisaki

Todos sabemos quién fue el primer beso de Usami, aquel tutor anónimo pero… ¿Quién fue el de Misaki?

Junjou Romantica le pertenece a Nakamura Shungiku

~Romantica~

.

"¿Primer beso?"-preguntó Misaki leyendo el escrito.

"Si, es una de las ideas que le mandaron al sensei. Espero que alguna llame su atención pronto si no tendré problemas."-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Ella había acudido a la residencia para tener una junta con el escritor. Habían acordado hacer un nuevo capítulo de uno de sus títulos BL y la editorial había pedido a los fans que mandaran sus ideas para nuevos temas. Esto con el fin de hacer un acercamiento con ellos y el escritor, y buscar alguna manera de motivar al autor a animarse a hacerlo.

"¿Nee Misaki-kun, quien fue tu primer beso?"-preguntó sonriendo, con unos brillitos en los ojos.

"¡¿Ehh?!"-respondió el chico ruborizándose.

"Vamos estás casi en familia no te preocupes con decírmelo."-se acercó un poco más a él, los brillos cada vez más notorios.

"Aikawa-san a veces me asusta."

"¡Dime! Fue con Usami-sensei ¿verdad? No lo dudaría ni un segundo."-aseguró triunfante imaginándose un sinfín de escenarios distintos.

"Pues..."-el chico arrastro las palabras llamando la atención de la editora.-"No exactamente."

"¿¡Que?! ¿De verdad? Oh Dios mío Misaki-kun, ¿le has sido infiel al sensei?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Yo jamás haría eso."

"Ooh Misaki-kun pobre del sensei cuando se entere."

"¡Aikawa-san!"-reclamo completamente rojo.

"Ya bueno, dejando las bromas de lado. Si fue el sensei ¿verdad? De seguro fue igual que con Akihiko y Misaki."-dijo refiriéndose a los personajes de la novela ligera que editaba y amaba.

"No estoy bromeando Aikawa-san, mi primer beso no fue con Usagi-san."

Se quedó callada un momento, unas imágenes en su mente se rompieron mientras otras nuevas surgían.-"Entonces ¿con quién? ¿Algún senpai de la escuela? ¿Un amigo de la infancia que siempre sintió atracción hacia ti?"-sus ojos brillaban nuevamente.

"Aah este…mira la hora tengo que irme al trabajo."-se levantó del sillón tomando su mochila.

"No quieras salirte del tema Misaki-kun."-intentó detenerlo pero el chico simplemente se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta. La mujer se dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse cuando vio al escritor parado detrás de ella.-"¡Sensei! Me asuste por un momento."

El escritor no dijo nada sino que se quedó viendo hacia la puerta.

"Sensei, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?"

"Suficiente."-dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.

La mujer le dijo que no se preocupara, que era algo inevitable y que los jóvenes eran así. Pero el escritor solo asintió con la cabeza. No avanzarían nada más en el trabajo así que el escritor le dijo que consideraría sus opciones solo. Aikawa recogió sus cosas y se fue sin poder hacer nada.

La idea seguía atormentando la mente del mayor. Él sabía que no tenía sentido molestarse por eso pero, si había pensado que el primer beso del chico había sido con él. Probablemente fue muy narcisista de su parte el pensar así pero jamás había considerado al chico en una relación con alguien más. Dijo que nunca antes había ido a una cita pero no menciono nada de no haber tenido una relación íntima. Pero… ¿Quién sería? ¿Una mujer? ¿Un hombre? Aikawa le dio varias opciones de quien podría haber sido y cuando se conocieron a él le importaba poco el menor así que jamás puso atención a las historias que Takahiro le contaba sobre su hermano menor.

¡Takahiro! Él podría ayudarlo. Se levantó caminando hacia el teléfono y marco el número de su amigo. Timbro un par de veces hasta que finalmente contestaron.

"¿Bueno?"

"Takahiro."

"Hola Usagi, ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos."

"…"-se quedó callado un momento. ¿Le preguntaba así sin más? Su amigo podría sospechar algo, tenía que preguntarle de una manera discreta y que no lo delatara.-"Si lo sé, todo está bien por aquí."

"Que bien. Nosotros corriendo todo el tiempo atrás de Mahiro, le gusta correr mucho en las plazas y los parques."-el hombre gustaba de presumir a su pequeño con sus conocidos.

"Me imagino, ya ha de estar muy grande… _Discreto y sin delatarme."_ -pensó formulando la pregunta en su mente.

"Si ha crecido bastante."-río un poco.-"Pero bueno ¿llamabas por algo en especial?"

"Si quería hacerte una pregunta. _Discreto…_ ¿Sabes quién fue el primer beso de Misaki?... _¡Demonios!_ "-no podía controlarse cuando se trataba del menor.

"¿De Misaki?"-se quedó callado un momento y cuando hablo su voz temblaba un poco.-"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

"Es para una idea de una novela."-respondió, no era mentira después de todo.

"Bueno…"-De nuevo el silencio y la voz seguía temblando.-"Y-yo no creo que-que pueda decírtelo Usagi. Mejor…pregúntale a él."-Se escuchó ruido en la habitación.-"Este… tengo que irme Usagi… ¡suerte!"-Después de despedirse colgó el teléfono.

La reacción del hombre lo desconcertó. Sin duda ocultaba algo, conocía a su amigo desde hace tiempo y estaba familiarizado con sus reacciones. Intentó hacer memoria pero no recordaba haber escuchado alguna historia sobre eso. También fue extraño, una parte de él pensó que probablemente el hermano mayor no sabría quién fue el primer beso del hermano menor. Pero ahora había confirmado que lo sabía. Y que era algo que no podía contar fácilmente. ¿Acaso era algo que no querían recordar? ¿Una memoria tan importante que no podían compartir con nadie? ¿Qué había significado para Misaki?

Caminaba por el departamento, subía y bajaba escaleras, se preparaba un café para dejarlo olvidado, iba a su oficina a intentar escribir o leer algo pero no podía concentrarse y bajaba de nuevo. Todo esto repetía mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Finalmente decidió quedarse en la sala/cocina/comedor, deambulando por todas partes y frente a la puerta principal esperando a que llegara el chico.

Al fin la puerta principal se abrió y el chico entro. Estaba al teléfono en una llamada del trabajo y al verlo arrugo la frente.

"Si, entendido. Entonces nos vemos mañana…si, adiós."-colgó el teléfono y volteo a verlo.-"Usagi-san ¿Por qué le llamaste a Nii-san preguntándole sobre mi primer beso?"

"Oí tu conversación con Aikawa y como no diste una respuesta empecé a sentir curiosidad."-dijo acercándose a él.-"Así que dime, ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?"

Instantáneamente el chico se sonrojo fuertemente.-"Fue…fue alguien, no es importante."

De inmediato reconoció el nerviosismo en el chico. Celos y furia crecieron dentro de él sobre aquella sombra que hozó robarle los labios de su amante. Misaki se quitó su mochila y quiso caminar hacia la cocina pero fue interceptado por el mayor quien lo atrajo hacia él.

"¿¡Usagi-san!?"

"¿Quién demonios fue Misaki? Si tiene tan poca importancia, ¿Por qué no me dices?"-comenzó a temblar un poco, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.-"O es que… ¿de verdad fue algo inolvidable?"

"Usagi-san tranquilízate, creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia a esto."

"¡Debería tenerla!"-Furioso lo tomo por los hombros y lo beso con fuerza, mordisqueando sus labios sin cuidado.-"Un beso es la forma en la que se demuestra el amor que se siente hacia la otra persona."-su agarre se volvió débil y su cuerpo se fue perdiendo fuerza, resignado a no obtener respuesta por parte del chico.

"Usagi-san…"-Misaki vio al mayor y lo abrazo, poco a poco ambos cuerpos fueron resbalándose para caer al suelo.-"¿Tanto te importa saberlo?"

El escritor asintió levemente a lo cual Misaki comenzó a sentirse nervioso.-"Está bien, te voy a decir."

Usami se calmó y volteo a ver el chico. Estaba completamente rojo y había nerviosismo en su voz. Primero debía calmarlo. Se levantó y lo ayudo a levantarse llevándolo al sillón. Cuando llegaron Usami lo jalo hacia él obligándolo a sentarse en sus piernas frente a él.

"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó poniéndose más rojo y moviéndose intentando soltarse.

"Quiero verte a los ojos cuando me digas la verdad."

Misaki se sintió un poco intimidado pero respiro. No sería fácil pero se lo diría. Aunque Usami se riera de él.

"Bueno pues… cuando era niño en la escuela empezamos a hablar de los besos."-el sonrojo siguió creciendo.-"Y pues…unas niñas dijeron que eso se hacía con quien nosotros más amábamos en el mundo."

Usami se tensó de nuevo. Misaki tomo sus manos y negó con la cabeza, no quería que se hiciera ideas antes de saber la verdad. El escritor pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico para apoyarse en él.

"¿Entonces?"-preguntó el maestro viéndolo a los ojos.

"Haaa…entonces ese día…cuando llegó Nii-chan a casa le di un beso a él porque era la persona a quien más quería."-se encogió un poco avergonzado de su historia.

"¿A Takahiro?"-preguntó recibiendo una afirmación por parte del otro.-"¿Y porque nunca me dijo?"

"Nii-chan es un chismoso me sorprende que no te lo hubiera dicho desde antes. Pero me alegra que al menos si guardara ese secreto."

"Misaki… ¿no me estás diciendo mentiras?"

"¿¡Crees que inventaría una historia tan vergonzosa!?"-se sonrojo fuertemente de nuevo.-"Cuando era niño era muy ingenuo."

"Pero eso no cuenta como primer beso."-empezó a sentirse más relajado.-"Aparte de Takahiro, ¿besaste a alguien más?"

"No. Él me explico que solo se hacía con una niña a quien quisiera."-Misaki se volteó.-"Aunque bueno al final tampoco he besado a ninguna mujer."

Usami se quedó callado mientras la alegría creía en él pero hasta cierto punto se sentía un poco culpable. Tal vez si él no hubiera aparecido en su vida habría llevado una vida común, teniendo una linda novia, casándose y formando una familia. No se alejaría de él a estas alturas, ya estaban muy atados uno con el otro. Pero de vez en cuando estos pensamientos lo atormentaban.

"Y creo que jamás besare una."-dijo Misaki sonrojándose y se encogió de hombros.-"Ya tengo a Usagi-san después de todo."

Usami se quedó impactado con la respuesta del chico. Sabía que se sentía así, sabía que lo amaba a pesar de no expresarlo mucho. Últimamente había cambiado. No se quejaba tanto como antes cuando intentaba acercarse a él, incluso comenzaba a regresarle las caricias que le daba. Y de vez en cuando lo sorprendía con estas declaraciones en voz alta.

Volteo a verlo. El chico seguía sonrojado pero intentaba no darle tanta importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Pero por la forma en que temblaba un poco, sus ojos buscaban enfocarse en algo más que no fuera él, y el sonrojo lo delataban. Dentro de él sintió aquel calorcito embargarlo al percibir el amor del chico.

"Así que al final compartí tus labios con Takahiro."-comentó riendo un poco.

"No digas eso suena muy extraño. Además fue hace mucho."-molesto y sonrojado se encogió de hombros.

Usami sonrió, con su mano volteo la cara del menor hacia él y lo beso. El cuerpo del chico brinco por la sorpresa pero se relajó inmediatamente. La otra mano del mayor se perdió en la espalda de Misaki quien gimió de sorpresa. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron.

"¡Aah! Usagi-san."-reclamo molesto.

Usami sonrió de lado y se movió a besar el cuello del menor. Misaki se apoyó en los hombros del otro y apretó con fuerza arrugándole la camisa. Beso y mordisqueo con fuerza marcando el lugar mientras el chico se retorcía un poco al sentirlo en su cuello y en su espalda.

Finalmente el escritor se detuvo y reposo un momento contra el hombro del chico.

"Hiciste que me preocupara por un momento."

Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo. A él tampoco le gustaba ser incapaz de expresarse bien y de hacerle dudar de lo que sentir por él. No era justo para Usami el preocuparse de esa manera y menos que no supiera cuanto lo quería.

Empujo a Usami por los hombros y volteo a verlo decidido. Respiro y empezó a desabrocharle los botones. Este sonrió y puso sus brazos en las piernas del chico haciéndole pequeñas caricias. Misaki volteo a verlo molesto y sonrojado.

"No me distraigas."

Usami sonrío y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Después de desabrochar el último botón jalo la prenda y la tiro a un lado en el sillón. Después se inclinó y empezó a darle besos por todo el pecho. Usami no se quedó quieto, sus manos viajaban por la espalda del menor e incluso bajaron a sus nalgas apretándolo.

"¡Hey!"-grito el chico molesto.

Usami rio y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios se ocupaban de los labios del otro mientras que las manos desabrochaban su ropa para dejarlos en las mismas condiciones. Después bajaron al cierre del pantalón del chico. Misaki suspiraba intentando evitar gemir fracasando en su intento. Mareado un poco de tanto placer no se fijó que su pantalón estaba abierto dejando a la vista su miembro. Usami lo beso de nuevo y gimió contra sus labios.

"Misaki, levántate un poco."

El chico necesito un momento para tranquilizarse y apoyando las rodillas en el sillón se quitó los pantalones. Mientras lo hacia Usami desabrochaba el suyo, paso su mano sobre su espalda para sostenerlo y se alzó para quitarse su pantalón hasta las rodillas. Anticipando lo que haría el mayor Misaki dejo las rodillas apoyadas mientras una mano se dirigía a su entrada.

Mientras Usami lo alistaba para él Misaki gemía intentando no dejarse caer.

"Usa…Usagi-san ya…"

El mayor asintió y volvió a besarlo. Lentamente y, apoyados uno con el otro, fueron uniéndose. Misaki respiraba lentamente tratando se acostumbrarse a la intromisión mientras Usami controlaba las ganas de moverse.

"Ha…"-el mayor gimió al acomodar el cuerpo sobre él.-"Misaki."-dijo con la voz ronca.

Misaki sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo y asintió con la cabeza. Usami comenzó a mover la cadera. Los movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y fuertes, Misaki intentaba moverse también pero no podía controlarse, sentía que estaba a punto de venirse.

"Haaa… ¡Usagi-san!"

"Misaki…"-arrastraba las letras con placer.

Después de un par de embestidas más gimieron al mismo tiempo llenos de placer. Misaki se dejó caer sobre el mayor y este lo abrazo apoyándose en el sillón. Se quedaron quietos disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

"Así que…técnicamente… ¿soy tu primer beso?"-preguntó Usami sintiendo la calma abrazarlo.

"Bueno…probablemente…parece que sí."-respondió Misaki sin querer moverse completamente agotado.

Usami sonrió complacido. Descansaría un poco antes de recobrar las fuerzas y moverlos a ambos a su dormitorio. El chico se acomodó contra él ocultando el rostro.

"Y tal vez… sea el único."-dijo en un susurro con la intención de que el mayor no escuchara.

"¿Qué dijiste Misaki?"-aquel calorcito lo empezó a embargar de nuevo.

"…Me alistare para hacer la cena."

Misaki se levantó, recogió sus cosas y subió las escaleras listo para darse un baño. Usami observo las mejillas y orejas del menor completamente rojas y por esta vez lo dejo escapar. Debía agradecerle al chico por ayudarlo a decidir el tema para el siguiente capítulo.

Sonrió. Pero antes iría a tomar un baño.

.

.

.

Aah Misaki, Misaki ¿Cuándo le dirás a Usagi que lo amas con locura y pasión? ¿¡Cuando!?

Con este termina nuestra serie de "Hatsu chuu" espero les gustara.

PD. La idea para este capitulo la saque de un doujinshi de Haikyuu! en el que Hinata y Kageyama son los protagonistas de este lió. ^^


End file.
